Horrid Henry's Hike
Season 1, Episode 8|Row 1 title = The Premiere episode|Row 2 title = Previous episode|Image file = HORRID HENRY 'S HIKE.jpg|Row 1 info = November 9, 2006 (Thursday)|Row 2 info = "Horrid Henry's Sports Day"(Episode 7) (08.11.2006)|Row 3 title = Next episode|Row 3 info = "Horrid Henry's Christmas" (Episode 9) (24.12.2006)}}Horrid Henry's Hike is the eighth episode of Series 1. Synopsis Henry hates hiking, especially when there's a Rapper Zapper marathon on TV so he decides to show his family just how dangerous the countryside can be. Plot Note: This plot is unfinished Peter was watching nature channel but Henry came in the living room and try to distract Peter, and he buried Peter with blanket so he can watch Rapper Zapper marathon. Then Mum open door and saw Peter and Henry, Peter tells Mum that Henry buried him, and Mum said "Don't be horrid, Henry!". Mum gives Peter a gift of red wellies and Peter ask if he wants a walk with them. Mum said that was a great idea but Henry doesn't want to go so he said "No!" and then Mum tells Henry that they’re going for a walk now. Henry shouts "NOOOOOO!" Henry check outside if it was raining or snowing. Henry was mad that he was going to miss the Rapper Zapper marathon. Dad came to the door and told Henry its time to go for a hike but Henry tells Dad he needs to watch Rapper Zapper. Henry asked Dad about the car if the park is down road. Dad said they’re going to the countryside. Henry said “No” and thinks they will get eaten by Man Eating Chickens (Henry imagines his family getting chased by Man Eatting Chickens). Henry asked if we can go around the block but Dad said "N-O spells no". Henry was telling them they will be sorry (Henry imagines again of Henry's funeral) but Dad told him to get in the car right now. Henry said he’s pretending to be city and walks away but Dad grabs him and puts him in the car. Peter went out of the car and saw a pigeon. Dad tells him to get out but Henry locks the door and told them they can't make me. Dad said each step he takes will be 5p off his pocket money until he catch up and start counting. Henry's family starts walking but Henry was feeling a mood. Peter found nuthatch, and then tells Henry but he missed it. Characters * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Mum * Dad * Rude Ralph (in Henry's imagination) * Moody Margaret (in Henry's imagination) * Miss Battle-Axe (in Henry's imagination) Errors *When Dad starts deducting Henry's pocket money by 5p each step, Mum's clothes are the same colours as Dad's. *When Dad warns about the wasps' nest, Peter's wellies are brown. *After Peter's wellies land on the bull's horns, the wellies are not shown when the bull headbutts the fence, and they reappear when he is shown to have broken the fence down. *When they got home feeling sick, Mum was wearing her pyjamas but when Henry said "Yes Mum" Mum is wearing her normal clothes. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Missing info